


The Merman

by Verya



Series: Derek/Stiles AU Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Mentioned Laura Hale, Merman Stiles, OOC?, Porn With Plot, Real Life Mermaid, Shower Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a Marine Biologist working at Coastal Bay Aquarium, Stiles is the new guy hired to give animal care and teach some Oceanic Conservation Classes, with a tail on.   Stiles is a professional merman and Derek thinks he could be falling for the Siren’s Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a small fluff piece to celebrate SeaWorld ending their cetacean breeding program...turned into this. I have a Sterek problem, anyone know a good support group?

* * *

 

“Hey Derek,” Scott called, motioning the man over.

 

“One sec,” Derek said, finishing his vaccinations on the new dolphin that came in the previous day.  He packed up his needles and gently moved out of the way.  “She’s good to go back in the isolation tank, we’ll move her to general population tomorrow.  What’s up?”

 

“I’d like you to meet Stiles Stilinski,” Scott introduced.  Stiles was slim, but had broad shoulders and a strong handshake.

 

“Yeah, your step-brother right?”  Derek greeted, remembering the name Scott mentioned before, “Welcome to Coastal.  Derek Hale, I’m one of the vets here.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles smiled back, wondering if all the vets in California were this pretty.  “I’m teaching the oceanic classes.  Also a vet tech, let me guess Scott, I get the whale vaccinations.”

 

“Pretend you don’t have fun in the whale tank,” Scott shrugged.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed.  “I do, they’re awesome.  And I just said awesome, Scott you need to stop making me hang out with grade-schoolers.  They’re affecting my vocabulary.”

 

“Well, sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got two more vaccinations and inspections to oversee, we had three dolphins injured in a boating incident yesterday,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hand again.  He noticed that it wasn’t smooth, a hint of callus here and there to show that he worked for a living.  Derek couldn’t help the smile and noticed Stiles smiled right back before he left.

 

Stiles usually didn't go for the wetsuit look, they really weren’t attractive, but the half suit Derek was wearing clung to his delectable ass.  “See something you like?”  Scott whispered to Stiles as Derek climbed back into the shallow pool.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles grumbled, blushing lightly because he certainly did.

 

“He’s single,” Scott sing-songed as they went back towards the locker rooms.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles hissed again, laughing lightly and punching his brother on the arm.

 

 

 

“That the new guy?” Malia asked, looking over her shoulder at him as she guided the second dolphin into the sling for it’s injection.  “Cute!”

 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Derek lied as he prepped the area and pulled out a new syringe.

 

“Uh huh,” Malia replied, seeing through him.  “Want me to ask Scott if he’s gay?”

 

“Malia, we’re going to work with him,” Derek replied, gently inspecting the next dolphin’s propeller wounds.  “I don’t think dating a coworker is a good idea.”

 

“More for me,” Malia shrugged, applying antibiotic ointment to the propeller cut.  “He’s got that boyish charm and I’d like to see where those fingers could reach…”

 

“Malia!”  Derek barked quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure Scott and Stiles weren’t standing nearby.

 

“Jess said he was a merman,”  Malia continued as if she wasn’t making innuendos about their new coworker.  “Does a show with a tail on and everything.  Wonder if its true?  I could certainly get into it if…”

 

“Can we concentrate on this?”  Derek asked, “I’m sure Scott will make us all go out for drinks, you can find out on Friday.”

 

“Such a sourpuss,” Malia complained, “You have to get laid soon.”  Derek continued to placate his horny cousin until they got the dolphin into isolation so she could heal from infection before going into the rest of the rehab facilities and then back to the ocean.  He was surprised when his replacement was moving the third dolphin in and sent him to write his notes and file any paperwork.  Then we was back in the locker room so he could change to go home.

 

“What is that?”  Derek asked, looking at the six foot box Stiles was rolling in the door.  He peeled off his wetsuit and set it in the laundry container at the end of the room.

 

“My tail,” Stiles replied.  “I asked Scott if I could keep this here rather than haul it around all day and he said yes.  Much easier since I don't have a car, only have the moving van for another day so I wanted to get it down here ASAP.”

 

“You pack it in that?”  Derek asked, pulling sweats on over his compression shorts that he usually wore under the wetsuit.

 

“I have to protect it,” Stiles said, Derek gave him a look.  Stiles popped the lid and Derek had to admit his eyebrows were raised.  Inside was a beautiful tail patterned in reds and coppers with shocks of gold at the end, a hip mold inserted to the opening like a shoe saver.  “This puppy cost me seven grand.  Custom made, fully ventilated, I made some custom requests when I knew this was going to make this a permanent thing. Added some scales on transparent lacing here to make it look a little more realistic in the water.  This is my eighth tail, my first one was a joke compared to this, basically a fin with leggings attached.”

 

“Can I ask why you do it?”  Derek asked.

 

“Clean Ocean Awareness,” Stiles replied.  “I used to clean the tanks and talk to kids about marine biology in the petting pool, only got a few people interested.  Called a friend of mine in Florida, asked how they got their attendance up, she told me to put on a tail.  It worked, attendance spiked through the roof and my classes were filled.  Hoping to get the same result here.  I get to work with the animals I care about and promote their wellbeing, win-win right?”

 

“Why’d you leave your last aquarium?”  Derek asked.

 

“They stopped taking in rescue cetaceans,” Stiles explained.  “Chose to buy and breed healthy ones.  Came here cause you’re a rehab aquarium.”

 

“You’re a dolphin lover?”  Derek asked.

 

“Whales too,” Stiles said, “I don’t think I have to tell you there’s a whole section of their brain completely alien to us.  Could be telepathic for all we know.”

 

“That would be shocking,” Derek replied with a smile.

 

“Yeah, well, they end up being the super smart species on Earth I want to be in the I was on your side column,” Stiles smirked.  “I’ve seen that movie and as the pasty white boy I’m first on the kill list.”  Derek laughed and turned to leave the locker room so he could shower and finish his paperwork, Stiles told him Scott was already dragging him out for drinks on Friday.  Derek promised he would be there and he left while Stiles started his first day.

 

* * *

 

 

“You ever see Stiles work?”  Malia asked a few weeks after Stiles had started.  The younger man was smart and loved his work, but Derek was still wary about seeing a coworker.  He’d rather meet someone that he didn’t have to see every day if their date went terrible or the relationship crashed and burned.

 

“No,” Derek replied.

 

“You should see it,” Malia replied, “He’s really something.”  When he’d finished the checkups on the latest arrivals, he found his feet carrying him to the observation area of the main tank where a few school groups were watching Stiles’ show.  He hovered towards the back with the other parents.

 

Derek had not realized that under the loose tee shirts and flannel shirts, Stiles was ripped.  Everything was lean sculpted muscle and the man had a freaking eight pack.  Then again, he figured it was a requirement for swimming with your legs bound.  “Fun fact,” Malia said, appearing next to him as Stiles gracefully swam next to one of their permanent-rehab dolphins, unfortunately deaf and unable to hunt in the wild.  “Stiles can hold his breath for about five minutes.”

 

“You’re trying to make that dirty, aren’t you,” Derek mused.  “It’s almost like it’s his job to swim underwater for a long time…oh wait…it _is_ his job.”

 

“Just saying, that’s a talent,” Malia smirked.

 

“You’re really trying to get me to ask him out,” Derek sighed.  “You know, if I wanted to I would have.”

 

“Except you’re shy, introverted and do this thing with your face that drives people away,” Malia continued, “You’d always be single if it weren’t for me.”

 

“Your last pick cheated on me and was using me to get back with his ex,” Derek pointed out.

 

“Can’t find your prince without a few frogs Derek,” Malia replied.  Derek shook his head as his cousin walked off towards the back hallways.  He followed the tour given by one of their interns from the main tank into the next room for the petting pool.

 

“Thank you everyone for joining me,” he said, “Now we have a very special opportunity to talk with our resident merman.  Everyone excited to meet Stiles?”  Most of the kids shrieked in joy and a few were bouncing on their toes trying to get a better look at the water.  The parents at the edges of the group smiled and pulled out their phones to get snapshots.

 

“Hello everyone,” Stiles said, swimming up from the bottom of the pool.  He’d had a section of short piping put in when he’d started so he could pull off the trick of swimming out of one room and entering the pool in the next one.  It sold the kids on the whole merman bit.  Up close Derek noticed Stiles was wearing eyeliner and a little bit of sparkly makeup on his face, neck and arms to make it look like tiny scales that matched his tail.  On anyone else the look wouldn’t have sold, but having seen Stiles in the main tank it was all part of the character and Derek had to appreciate the work Stiles put into it.  When the light hit him just right it made the younger man look a little other worldly, all sharp cheekbones and golden brown eyes.

 

Stiles had also made some changes to the petting pool program, there were still a lot of creatures available at the edges of the pool, but he also had some put lower in the tank so he could swim down and get them.  Derek could see the awe in the kids eyes as he gracefully dove underwater and returned holding a section of coral by the rock base, explaining why it was dangerous for humans to pet it.  It was the first time Derek had ever seen a class be forced to move on to the next part of the tour.  Stiles turned and swam back down to the other end of the pool so he could make his way back into the non-visible part of the aquarium.  Derek left the groups behind to go and meet him there.

 

“How’d I do?”  Stiles asked, taking a breather before his next show as he hauled most of his lower half out of the pool, resting on the concrete barrier in the shallows.

 

“I think four of those little girls are in love with you,” Derek said, sitting on the edge of the pool.

 

“Only four?”  Stiles asked, leaning back on his arms.  “I must be slipping.”  Derek watched Stiles’ feet wiggle inside the tail, stretching a little.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt to leave on for a long time?”  He asked.

 

“Not really,” Stiles answered, “Sometimes my legs used to cramp up from being tied together but not anymore.  The worst was getting my stomach muscles built up enough to do this most of the day.  When I first started I didn’t realize how much core buildup I would need or the flexibility.”

 

“Flexibility?”  Derek asked.

 

“Yeah, need to be able to do this,” Stiles said, rolling over to his stomach and bending back till the top of his head was resting on his calves.  “Then.”  He rolled back to his back and bent in half, neatly reaching down to his feet.  “It’s a lot harder to swim with your feet bound then I thought.  Took me about a year of training before I felt like I was really getting good at it.  Also when I decided to start upgrading the tails.”

 

“That really cost you seven K?”  Derek asked.

 

“First one was about a hundred bucks,” Stiles said, relaxing onto his back and flicking his tail playfully.  “I certainly miss how light that one was though, looking back it was so easy to swim in.  Just some nylon/spandex material over a fin.”  Derek raised an eyebrow.  “This weighs forty pounds.”

 

“Say what?”  Derek asked.

 

“It’s not light,” Stiles said, motioning to his legs.  “Most of these are very heavy once they’re ornamented.  Simple tails are fun to swim in but the more ornate they get the more realistic they are and the more the kids are interested.  Same reason I asked for the pipes to be put in so that I can swim in at mid tank level rather than from the top.  It’s all about the illusion.”

 

“Quite the stage performer then?”  Derek asked.

 

Stiles laughed.  “Have to be, I have to make look swimming in salt water easy and hold my breath for a couple of minutes.  I enjoy it though, wasn’t what I had planned but it’s fun.”

 

“Can I ask what you had planned?”  Derek asked.

 

“Your job, but I couldn’t afford the schooling,” Stiles replied, “So I’m a vet tech and merman.”

 

“Well the kids like you better if that makes a difference,” Derek smiled.

 

“Was being a vet always your plan?”  Stiles asked.

 

“I was going to be a pediatrician,” Derek shrugged.

 

“Pediatrician, that’s a bit of a jump,” Stiles prompted when Derek didn’t continue.  “How’d that jump work.”

 

“Well I…” Derek began.

 

“Hey Stiles, next school group is coming through, you’ve got five minutes,” an intern called.

 

“We’ll have to put a pin in this one, sorry about that but I’m on,” Stiles said, reaching around the back of his tail, making sure the scales lay smoothly against his hips.  The lacing had been visible when he was out of the water and drying, but in it the material was invisible.

 

“Break a fin,” Derek smiled as Stiles lowered half into the water.

 

“Well, here’s me taking the cowards way out and doing something stupid,” Stiles said, suddenly turning in the water.  Hands were on Derek’s knees as Stiles propelled himself halfway out of the water, warms lips were pressed against his.  Before Derek could react the lips were torn away and Stiles’ fin was flicking underwater to the pipes that would carry him to the main tank for his show.  He really did look like a merman swimming away underwater like that.

 

“Huh,” Derek said to himself.  He checked that he still had some time on his lunch break, then went back out to the main part of the aquarium so that he could catch Stiles’ intro.  Derek had to admit it was pretty cool.  There was something magical about Stiles’ understated entrance, then the ‘surprised’ introduction from the intern before the recording took over.  Stiles made sure to swim across the glass of the tank, smiling and waving at the group.  Until Stiles’ had said something Derek hadn’t realized Stiles was doing the whole show in the salt tank mostly blind.  Besides being fun to watch, as someone who worked with the animals he could appreciate the work Stiles was doing.

 

A hand landed on his arm and startled him.  “Derek,” Malia said, holding a large piece of cardstock in the other hand, her voice broken between pants.  “Get to the bay pool.”

 

“What’s going on?”  Derek asked.

 

“A female orca was killed, the calf is being towed in for care,” Malia said, still moving towards the tank.  “All hands on deck.”  Derek didn’t ask any other questions, he turned and sprinted for the response area.  Malia ran up to the glass and jumped up and down just as a voice came over the loud speaker.

 

“Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the inconvenience but we will need to interrupt this regularly scheduled program.  Our merman is needed to help our vets on staff.  Please direct your attention to the left of tank.  Jessica is one of our wonderful program coordinators.”  Stiles swam very close to the glass, read what Malia had written on the sign, and was swimming for the top of the tank where one of the interns was waiting to help him out.  “She will continue the presentation and take the group to the petting pool.  Thank you for your understanding.”

 

Up at the top of the tank, Siles hauled his tail out of the water and began to peel himself out of it.  “The female didn’t make it?”  He asked.

 

“Only the calf,” the intern said, “Response tagged the pod, we want to get the calf treated and back out before it moves to far away.  They saw at least two other females in the pod including the matriarch so there’s not a much of a rejection concern.”

 

“What happened?”  Stiles asked, accepting the hoodie and wetsuit pants from the intern.  The boy told him what happened and how they were moving the calf into the open water response area.  By the time he got to the back Derek was already bouncing around ordering vet techs to get things put together.  “Where do you need me?”

 

“Get suited up and prep some SCBA gear,” Derek replied.  “I need to know if the calf is injured anywhere under the water.  Reports say there’s some blood in the water, we’ll need a full inspection to be sure.  Malia, get the draw kits, we’ll need blood and tissue samples to check for infection.  Rush on _everything_ , clear the whole lab and reset everything for orcas.  Let’s go!”

 

The next few hours were an endless mix of blood tests, inspections, and some adhesive to seal up puncture marks after they were cleaned.  The whole crew speaking in calm, soft voices while Malia’s entire being focused on making sure the calf stayed calm and showed no signs of aggression.  The trauma of loosing it’s mother, strange environment, and the pain from it’s wounds all added up to a very scared baby whale.  While it might have still been a baby, at 1000 lbs and a lot of teeth the baby could do some serious damage if it decided to.

 

Then everything was fine, the tests came back clear, the wounds were sealed up with biodegradable material, no sign on internal damage, and the calf was swimming nicely in the bay rescue area attached to the aquarium.  Transportation had been arranged for the calf to meet back up with it’s pod fifty miles away and the baby tagged so they could track it.

 

Derek sighed as he walked into the deserted locker rooms for a shower.  Most of the others had already headed home after the exhausting day, Scott let them know not to come back tomorrow and take the extra day.  Everyone was glad they had been able to rehab the baby so quickly and get it back to it’s family.  A clatter startled him from his thoughts just as he turned the hot water on.  “Hey,” he greeted, surprised to still see Stiles there.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said, looking as bone-tired as Derek did.  Derek stepped under the spray and let the water wash over him, clearing away the tiresome day and the thoughts of the whale that didn’t make it.  He felt a presence behind him and turned, Stiles was there and looking at him.  “Tell me to fuck off if, you know…”  Derek said nothing and Stiles took a tentative step forward, joining the other man in the shower stall.  Warm, long fingered hands trailed up toned arms, competing with the water washing over him.  Derek forgot to breath when Stiles took another half step closer and pulled Derek in for a kiss.

 

It was a little awkward, their noses bumped, Stiles managed to slip a little and Derek had to grab hold of him before both of them fell but they were still kissing.  A wry laugh surprised Derek when it escaped his lips and the smallest smile in between kisses.  Stiles joined him with a chuckle and made sure to brace one foot before he let his hands explore the wide expanse of the older man’s back.  Derek slid his lips across Stiles’ mouth as he let his own hands start some exploring, slow and smooth.  He let the warm water wash over them, reveled in the warm skin beneath his hands, how good it felt to be held.

 

Stiles pulled away from the kiss, “Can I…?”  He trailed off as his hand trailed to Derek’s hip, caressing the curve of his muscle towards his half hard cock.  Derek gave a half smile and with a quick slick up from the soap, wrapped his hand around Stiles’ erection to bring it to full hardness.  Stiles groaned and slicked his own hand up, brain fuzzy from blood loss as all of it fled south under Derek’s skilled fingers.

 

“Oh yea,” Derek sighed as Stiles’ long fingers wrapped along his length, a second hand wrapped around his waist to hold him close.  Derek leaned his head back and let Stiles explore his collar bone to shoulder with his lips.  The heated skin against the lukewarm water of the locker shower had his head spinning as Stiles’ other hand reached back to cradle his balls.  Derek groaned and used his free hand to pull Stiles back into a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth now with little finesse.  Both men were working to drive the other to completion, a release after the stress of the day.  Derek slid his hand down Stiles’ toned back, to the curve of his ass and gently tapped against his entrance just as he tightened his grip against Stiles’ hard shaft in his palm.  Stiles swore and Derek felt a pulsing under his palm as spurts of cum fired between them, falling back down over their abs and hands.  Stiles growled when Derek’s hand didn’t slow, milking him through the orgasm, and charged.  Derek found himself pressed up against the wall, Stiles’ hand flashing over his cock, the other reaching to cradle Derek’s balls for a moment before sliding further back and pressing against his perineum.  It was to much, Derek shot over Stiles’ hand, groaning into the air as his back arched in pleasure.  Stiles’ eyes never left Derek’s frame, his own spent cock twitching in interest as he pushed the older man over the edge.

 

“Holy shit,” Stiles gasped, leaning forward to lick and kiss Derek’s neck.  “That was hot.”

 

“Nothing holy about what we just did,” Derek slurred, looping his arm around Stiles’ neck and nuzzling into his hairline.  He was basking in the warm water and warmer body pressed into him.

 

Stiles hummed and pulled back from Derek’s neck to press a kiss against his lips.  One that was very happily returned.  “We should get out of here before you start to prune.”

 

“What about you?”  Derek asked.

 

“Doesn’t happen anymore,” Stiles replied with a sparkle in his eyes.  He reached for the soap and started to wash Derek’s shoulders.  “I could get used to this.”

 

“Me too,” Derek confessed, taking the soap and returning the favor, washing away the stress and grime of the day.  Stiles smiled and stole a kiss, Derek stealing one right back.

 

“Don’t get me riled back up,” Stiles warned, pressing the man up against the tile again.  “Asking for trouble you are.”  Derek smiled and winked back at the younger man, unknowingly causing him to go just a little weak at the knees, and slid past him to the open benches.  Making sure to press his skin against every bit of Stiles he could reach.  Stiles groaned in response and smacked Derek’s ass as he followed out of the shower stall.

 

“I guess we should go get dinner?”  Derek laughed, toweling his hair so it wouldn’t drip into his eyes.

 

“Probably,” Stiles laughed back, pulling on his pants and grabbing the shirt from his locker.  “Feel like anything specific?”

 

“Chinese?”  Derek prompted.

 

“Sounds good, I don’t know any of the local places though,” he replied, digging his shoes out from the bottom of his locker.  Derek smiled as Stiles tried to hop on one foot to pull the shoe on rather than sit on the bench.  Stiles looked up and rolled his eyes.  “I know, I’m a klutz, please don’t stare.”

 

“It’s attractive, in a cute kind of way,” Derek assured him.

 

“I was hoping for more of a sexy/hot description rather than cute,” Stiles replied, “Cute is usually what you use when taking to the baby seals.”

 

“Well they are cute,” Derek replied.  “As for dinner, I know this little out of the way place, has the best spicy sauces outside of China, or so Cora tells me.  She’s actually been there so I can’t vouch for authentic Chinese food if you’ve had that.”

 

“My roommate in college was Chinese,” Stiles replied, keeping the conversation flowing.  “He cooked a few times, didn’t ruin the restaurants for me.  The food is actually really different, only most of the spices stay the same.”

 

“Part of the downside of having a travel-blogger for a sister,” Derek laughed, “She’s apparently appalled with most Mexican restaurants north of Los Angeles and never lets us go out for tacos.”

 

“That is the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” Stiles replied, grabbing his bag and joined Derek as they walked out to the parking lot.  “I can’t ever go out for Polish food, not that there’s a lot of Polish restaurants but when we find one I can’t go into it.  My family’s Polish and there’s a pretty strong cooking tradition with us.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had Polish food before,” Derek said, unlocking his car and climbing in.

 

“Guess it’s my place for desert tonight then,” Stiles smirked, winking before reaching for his seatbelt.  Thankfully that gave Derek a moment to recover from the wink, after what they just did he wasn’t going to be able to walk into the locker room without blushing and now Stiles winking in his passenger seat was seared into the back of his eyelids.

 

“Smooth,” Derek complimented, deciding to go to Stiles’ place after they went out for dinner.  He shot a quick text off to Malia to call the cops if he didn’t check in the next morning and pulled out of the parking lot.  Dinner conversation finally delved part coffee preferences and lunch suggestions.  Derek learned that Stiles’ dad a Sheriff in a small county only two hours away, his step mother a nurse at the county hospital.  Laura was a social worker in New York, Cora bounced everywhere blogging about food and local hot spots.  Derek was a little embarrassed to admit that his family came from money, his parents spent most of their time charing the three main charities the Hale family ran.  Stiles, far from being put off by ideas of inadequacy, was inquisitive about the charities. He expressed a lot on interest in the veteran run they sponsored and asked for the participation info for the next one, promising he and Scott would both participate.

 

The next thing Derek knew he was getting directions to Stiles’ apartment.  It wasn’t far from the aquarium, easily enough to bike or walk since Stiles didn’t have a car.  The two bedroom was nice, the second space used for an office/guest room.  Derek, however, barely had time to appreciate the area before Stiles was climbing all over him and clothing was being pulled off.  Derek was just as eager.  As fun as the shower had been, that had been more about the rough day and less about the man he wanted underneath him, or on top of him, he wasn’t picky at the moment.  Dinner had given him a chance to recover from his exhaustion and he was all but ready to prove he could keep up with Stiles.

 

Derek decided the best form of retaliation was to back Stiles into a wall and undo the zip of his jeans; pushing the fabric boxers and all over the younger man’s hips as he smoothly lowered himself to his knees.  Stiles’ cock sprung out of the fabric, curving up towards his stomach, an angry shade of red that twitched when Derek breathed over the head.  When green eyes flashed up, all Derek could see was a ring of gold around Stiles’ pupils.  “Oh fuck,” Stiles breathed in disbelief.

 

“That’s the idea,” Derek replied, lowering himself and swallowing the cock in one go.  Stiles groaned and knocked his head back against the wall, long fingers tangling in dark locks to just hold as the head bobbed up and down at it’s own astounding pace.  Stiles expected Derek to continue for only a minute or two, but he just kept going like it was his mission in life to suck Stiles' brain out through his dick.

 

Derek couldn't make out any words from Stiles, only garbled half-formed moans, choked off shouts, and surprised gasps. He wanted to smile, but settled for swallowing around the cock in his mouth and humming deep in his throat.  Stiles was practically thrashing against the wall in an effort to keep his hips still against Derek's attacks.  "Shit, Derek, fuck, stop or I'm gonna..." Stiles was whining against his teeth, eyes closed shut as he barely held off his orgasm.

 

Derek stopped humming and slowly began to ease Stiles back down, bobbing until finally pulling away with a kiss to Stiles' cock.  Stiles was panting like he'd run a marathon, wrecked against the wall and long fingers forgotten in the dark hair.  "Still with me?"  Derek asked, leaning up and kissing Stiles' hip.  Stiles made a garbled noise in response and his other hand hooked under Derek's shoulder to start pulling him up into a smoldering kiss.  "You ok there?"

 

"Where the fuck did that come from?"  Stiles asked, breaking the kiss to trail down Derek's throat.  "I'm gonna need a minute."  It took most of Derek's willpower not to puff out his chest in pride.  "I'd be inclined to tell you to wipe the smug grin off your face, but you earned that and it's kinda sexy."

 

"Well, next time, I'm gonna finish you off like that," Derek said, looping his arms around Stiles' waist and half carrying him into the bedroom.

 

"Next time I'm sucking your dick so good you'll forget your own name," Stiles promised, licking the shell of Derek's ear and pulling the larger man on top of him as he toppled to the bed.

 

"Promises, promises," Derek murmured into the kiss he planted against Stiles' neck.  Throwing himself into the feeling of his skin pressed up against the naked form beneath him.  Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss, then let his hands trail down his abdomen to pull open the fly of Derek's pants.

 

"Off," Stiles protested when he could only force the material halfway down Derek's hips.  "Want you naked."  When Derek didn't move right away, Stiles rolled them over and kissed his own path down Derek's abs to lick at the vee of his hip.  Derek hummed in approval as Stiles moved to pull everything off, skimming his hands up bare skin and ghosting over the hardening flesh of his cock.  Teasing Derek with gentle touches as he worked back up to a kiss.  Derek smiled into it and pulled Stiles closer, rolling them back so he was cradled between the younger man's him, hot lengths rubbing together with delicious friction.

 

Derek trailed his lips down Stiles neck and felt Stiles' long fingers grip at his back, sliding down his to his ass and gripping there to rock up against him.  "Lube?"  Derek asked, arching into the touches.  "Condoms?"

 

"Second drawer down," Stiles replied back, he rolled over and ground back against Derek as he fished out the supplies, an impish smirk on his face.  Derek groaned as his length slipped between Stiles' legs and up against his entrance, Stiles using his flexibility to his advantage.  Hips twirling to create a phantom sort of pressure between them as Derek ground back down into the man.

 

"Now that's just not fair," Derek replied as he accepted the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it.  He bit down on the skin of Stiles' neck as he gripped the hips undulated beneath him to force them still.

 

"Neither was the blow job," Stiles replied, "Now hurry, I want to ride you."

 

Derek grit his teeth and bit back into Stiles' neck as the thought of those hips pressing up against him even as they shimmied against his fingers.  There was little that could stop Derek's preparation of the man beneath him, pressing gently but quickly into his entrance to loosen it.  "Oh shit, Stiles, can't wait."

 

"I told you to hurry," Stiles responded, grinding back and gasping into the pillows as Derek's fingers dragged across his prostate.  "Oh Derek, come on, come on."  Derek slipped in a third finger and spread them, slipping in one more pump of lube before reaching back to slick himself up.

 

"Tell me you're ready," Derek breathed.  Stiles only responded with a gently shove against his closest shoulder and followed him, a legs sliding across both of Derek's.  "I'll take that as a yes."  Stiles just groaned into the kiss pressed into Derek's lips, hips rolling and sliding against the slick of Derek's cock.  They had matching groans when Stiles lined himself up and then sank down on to Derek's length, going slowly but smoothly down it.  He arched his back when his hips met Derek's, head light from the feeling of being full.  "Stiles," Derek grit out, hands gripping this hip bones in an effort not to thrust up into the tight heat.  Light played off Stiles' abs like a POV porno when Stiles began to grind his hips, Derek still trapped deep inside him.

 

"So deep," Stiles moaned, raising up a little and sinking back down.  Stiles was relishing the connection he felt to Derek, not just the physical, but of how much care was already welling up inside him for this man.  "Derek," Stiles felt the words choke in his throat.  He groaned and began riding Derek in earnest, hips slamming against each other as Derek finally gave in and began meeting him thrust for thrust.  Stiles threw his head back with a shout as the movement forced Derek to rub against his prostate, his muscles seizing in pleasure as he lost his rhythm.  Derek growled and slid both his hands up the toned back, pulling Stiles to him and rolling them so he could press him into the bed.  "Fuck me."  Derek complied, spurred on by Stiles gripping his hips with this thighs, long fingers gripping at the sweat slick skin of his back.

 

Heat began to slowly pool in Derek's stomach.  "I'm close," he grit out through his teeth.

 

"More," Stiles begged, locking his legs now against Derek's hips and digging his teeth into Derek's.  Derek gave half a smile into the man beneath him and kissed him, stealing his breath even as he pounded into the man without reservation.  Stiles groaning his response into the kiss and then felt his orgasm overtake him without warning.  He broke the kiss as he covered their abdomens, gasping in shock and pulling Derek closer.

 

"Shit," Derek cursed, feeling Stiles tighten impossibly around him, his hips stuttered against the pressure before he was filling the condom.  Stiles sighed as he came down from his high, groaning when Derek pulled out to dispose of the condom.

 

"Back here," Stiles sighed, pulling the blanket over himself as the cool air hit his skin.  Derek smiled and slid into the bed next to him, his arm around around Stiles as the younger man cuddled in close.  "Fair warning, I'm a cuddler."  Derek laughed lightly and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him even closer so their legs tangled together.

 

"We're going to stick together," Derek warned.  Stiles groaned, flailed around for a discarded tee shirt to use, then grabbed right back onto him.  "That's better, didn't want you waking up to that."  Stiles mentioned something about ruining the afterglow and Derek smiled into the brown hair tickling his chin, letting the silence take over as both drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles,” Scott called, letting himself into the apartment and kicking off his shoes in the tray.  Unfortunately, Scott was to distracted by not dropping the bagels to notice the second pair of shoes in the tray that did not belong to his step brother.  “Dude, it’s after nine.  Are you still asleep?”  The young man smirked as he set the bagels on the counter, snatching one of the heavy pillows from the couch and making his way back to the bedroom.  “We’re skyping Mom and The Sheriff in twenty minutes, get your butt in gear before I bring the computer in here.”  He swung the pillow at the lump under the covers, fully expecting his step brother when he heard a voice that was decidedly not Stiles.

 

“What the fuck?”  The voice mumbled, sounding half asleep and half surprised.  “Scott?”

 

“Scott’s here?”  Stiles voice from the same lump asked.

 

“Oh shit,” Scott admitted, to shocked to move his feet away from the bed.  Stiles pushed the blanket down, revealing both himself and Derek naked from the waist up.

 

“Scott, what the hell man, knock!”  Stiles said loudly as Scott gaped at the two of them.  “And get the hell out!”

 

“When did this happen?”  Scott asked, gesturing between naked Derek and naked Stiles.

 

“Out!”  Stiles said again, picking up the pillow from Derek’s side and throwing it at Scott.  Derek just laughed and pulled Stiles back down to the bed.  “Derek, my brother’s in the room.”

 

“His fault,” Derek replied, rolling half on top of the younger man.

 

"Not my fault and stop that," Scott protested, holding the pillow in front of his face.  "Seriously, you do not have time for a quickie.  We're supposed to be Skyping mom and dad, and if you aren't ready I'm telling mom you got a boyfriend and didn't tell her."

 

Stiles pushed Derek off of him and sat upright, ignoring Derek's hands wrapped around his waist like a friendly octopus.  "You wouldn't."  Stiles laughed when Derek's hand hit a ticklish spot.  "Derek, seriously, we need to get dressed."

 

"Scott, you are breaking the bro code in the literal and figurative sense by cock blocking me," Derek groaned, nuzzling the same spot and making Stiles squirm under his grip.  "This is supposed to be quiet and blissful."

 

"Then you're sleeping with the wrong guy," Scott said.  "Run now."

 

"And I am ready to swear off both of you!"  Stiles groaned, "Scott, get the hell out.  Derek, we need pants.  Both of you need to be less comfortable about nakedness.  And you both say I'm the weird one!"  Scott laughed and went back to the kitchen to start making some coffee and Derek stole kisses between getting pants and tee shirts pulled on.

 

"This is the blissful happy time Stiles," Derek said, "New boyfriend honeymoon phase, enjoy it!"

 

"Wait, boyfriend?"  Stiles asked, gobsmacked.  "You, ah, you want me to be your boyfriend?  After one date?"

 

"Yeah, even after one date," Derek hummed, running a possessive hand down Stiles' back to his ass and squeezing.  "You think I sleep with anyone."

 

"I think you _could_ ," Stiles replied.

 

"Going fast, I know, but I'm oddly ok with that," Derek smiled back with a kiss to Stiles' nose.  "I could focus on sorting that out, but I smell bacon. We can do feelings later."

 

"You and Scott get along, I'm screwed," Stiles mourned.  The three ate breakfast and Scott set up the Skype call before Stiles had time to give Derek an out.

 

"Hi guys!"  Melissa said, smiling from the other display with The Sheriff in the background pouring a cup of coffee.

 

"Stiles got a boyfriend!"  Scott yelled out, pulling the blushing Stiles and surprised Derek into frame.  "His name is Derek and he's a vet at the aquarium _and_ he spent the night last night."  Derek face palmed, he'd expected Scott to rib Stiles, as a fellow sibling he understood it.  However, he had not expected his first conversation with Stiles' parents to start with 'Hi, I'm Derek and I boned your son last night.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! Reviews make every writers day.


End file.
